Darling I Do
by Pricat
Summary: Cookie feels lonely and has feelings for Brogan but at the same time Morgan is trying to overthrow Artie and it's up to Shrek and the gang to stop her but Cookie and Brogan learn about True Love.
1. Chapter 1

**Darling I Do**

**A/N**

**I couldn't resist writing this as I got the SFA Music from the Motion Picture Soundtrack today and plus talking about it with my sister made jme wanna write this.**

**Nobody has written anything for either Brogan and Cookie on here so I figured I would as I like Cookie and she intriuges me so I hope you like this.**

**In this, Cookie is lonely and depressed because she wants Love but has a crush on Brogan but knows that he still has a crush on Fiona from when she was a warrior but she left the movement and he's now the leader but Morgan shows up to overthrow her brother Artie and Shrek along with Fiona and the movement but during this, Brogan and Cookie realise that they belong together.**

**I hope my fellow Shrek fans love/enjoy this fic.**

**I wanted to do my own SFA pairing since there's another Shrek pairing Inyunaruto365 and I write about but besides them, there's no other pairing in the Shrekverse.**

**Let's just say this is a pairing I started.**

* * *

It was a whole three months after the Rumpelstilkin incident and things were peaceful in Far, Far Away since things were back to normal but somebody was feeling lonely as she left the underground hideout as she was going to work in the royal kitchens.

Her name was Cookie and she worked still as the underappreciated chef of the Ogro Alliance.

She had been living in the movement for most of her life but hated being stuck underground so Fiona had helped her geta job in the castle as the Royal Chef.

"Going off to work, are we?" she heard somebody say.

She didn't need to turn around as she knew that it was Brogan.

Since Fiona had no desire to run the movement after the whole Rumpelstilkin thing, he took over and did a good job at leading.

He missed Fiona as leader especially as a warrior.

"Yes Brogan _I_ am.

Ay least Artie appreciates my cooking!" she said huffing.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brogan askeed confused.

"You know you can be a meat head sometimes.

I'm out of here.

You can cook your own chimmichongas fot a change!" she roared.

He then saw her leave heading to the castle but wondered why she was always so moody all the time.

He shook that off as he went to train.

"_Female ogres..."_ he thought.

* * *

Later, Fiona noticed Cookie with Lillian and Artie while she was visiting for the day and wondered why she was upset as she entered the room but saw the female scowl as Artie understood hearing from Shrek about the Rumpelstilkin incident and wondered if she needed help from him.

"No Artie I'm fine.

It's nothing.

It's just Brogan." she answered sadly.

Artie saw her trumpet shaped ears droop at the mention of Brogan's name and was curious knowing Shrek had mentioned him a couple of times as Cookie smiled thinking about him.

"H-He's... ogrelicious in so many ways.

He makes a good arguer when you're fighting with him.

I kind of... have feelings for him." she said smiling.

"If you like him, ask him out." Artie said.

"It;s not easy.

He doesn't know I exist.

During the whole Rumpelstilkin incident, he fell for your cousin." she answered.

Artie then gasped hearing this from his favourite chef.

"Cookie I-I'm sorry.

Besides he can't have me.

I'm married to Shrek remember?

Maybe I or Shrek should talk to him.

He'll listen to us." Fiona told him.

"T-Thanks but he's stubborn.

He likes my chimmichongas." Cookie told her.

Artie laughed.

"Nobody could resist those.

Or your chilli poppers." Artie answered.

They agreed but Cookie sighed seeing the sun set knowing she should get back to the movement to cook for them and Brogan as Artie understood but knew they'd helped her feel a little better.

"Have a good night Cookie.

Tell Shrek to come home soon, okay?" Fiona told her.

Cookie understood leaving the castle and heading to the movement's underground lair but sighed as she heard male laughter seeing Brogan and Shrek mud wrestling and having fun as she hated breaking up the two but cleared her throat.

"Hey Cookie.

How was work?" Shrek asked.

"Fine Shrek.

Fiona said you should be getting home.

How have you two been?

Behaving?" she asked.

"Aye we've been fine but Brogan's been odd all day.

The guy was worrying that he'd hurt your feelings and even let me win a few rounds." he told him.

She smiled seeing the male leave.

She heard Brogan moan a little in pain as she helped him up.

"You okay?" she asked him.

"I-I'll be fine.

My arm just hurts from wrestling.

Shrek can be pretty strong." he said wincing.

"Let me take a look at it." she said to him.

Brogan was nervous but knew that she wanted to help him.

He sometimes didn't want to ask for help because he was trying to be brave but she knew that everybody, even the brave ones needed help sometimes as he relented as she took a look at it but her expression softened seeing it was broken.

"Stay here." she said getting a cast.

He winced as she put an ice pack on it along with healing salve as she was putting it into a cast but he sighed seeing hurt in her eyes but remembered that he'd yelled at her eariler.

"T-Thank you Cookie.

I-I'm sorry about eariler." he said to her.

Cookie smiled as she knew he had been stressed as trying to bring humans and ogres together was demanding but he knew she cared remembering she'd been like this since they were little but Brogan was silent as he left.

She had a small smile on her face as she entered the kitchens...


	2. Sleepless Night

**Darling I Do**

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope people like.**

**I can't wait to see SFA once it comes out this Friday but this and the SFA Music From the Motion Picture CD are tiding me over until then and I love the CD.**

* * *

Morgan smiled as she returned to Worchester Academy as she had been expelled for a year but was planning to overthrow her brother Artie but she needed the help of her fellow Spell Spinners to do this but sighed hearing the other kids talking about her brother like he was some big cheese.

She smiled seeing the Spell Spinner sorority house which was home to her but had missed it since being away for a whole year but smiled seeing the other Spell Spinners bow before her as she knew that taking over the kingdom would be easier and fun as she thought.

"We missed you Morgan.

How was your vacation?" Luna asked her.

"Boring but fun.

I got to hex a few annoying people but enough of that.

How fun would it be if we ruled Far, Far Away?

Instead of my brother Artie?" she told them.

"That would be fun." they answered.

Morgan smiled knowing it would be.

* * *

Meanwhile at the movement, it was midnight and Brogan couldn't sleep because the pain in his arm was driving him crazy and he was thinking about Cookie knowing eariler, he'd made her smile but decided to go check on her as he left his room and entered Cookie's but worry flooded his body as he saw she wasn't there but he heard music from outside making him curious.

He then left the movement through the tunnel and gasped finding Cookie sitting on a log in the forest looking up at the sky and playing a violin but stopped seeing Brogan there.

She had been looking up at the stars in the night sky thinking about things and her past which had made her moody but she didn't like to talk about it not even to him or Fiona.

"D-Did I wake you Brogi?

I'll stop if you want." she said.

He smiled knowing it was an nick name she'd always called him since she joined as a child and they'd been best friends ever since but he never knew that she was good at playing the violin.

"No don't stop.

I couldn't sleep anyways." he answered.

"Because of your arm?" she told him.

He nodded as he winced at the pain in his arm.

She then massaged it gently.

"How does it feel?" she asked.

"A little better.

You always come out here alone?" he asked.

"Yeah.

The stars always relax me.

Sometimes I wish on them." she answered.

Brogan was confused but smiled.

Since they had been little, he knew she wasn't like normal ogresses and funny and warm hearted but always quiet around others and he was her only friend but he knew that being the leader and trying to bring ogres and humans together was a lot of work but would be worth it if it worked.

He then heard her humming as she started playing the violin.

The tune seemed familiar but remembered she used to sing it to herself when she was little.

"That song is beauitful.

Who taught it to you?" he said.

"My mother used to sing it to me every night." she answered softly.

He understood but sighed knowing they should rest but he decided to stay out here as he knew Cookie didn't really hang out or around the others of the movement and figured she could use the company.

Cookie sighed yawning as she laid on the grass but he stayed on the log watching her as he wasn't tired but still cared about her like when they were little but hoped things were okay...


	3. Caring About Brogan

**Darling I Do**

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope you guys like.**

* * *

Cookie smiled waking up from a good dream but was making breakfast for the movement and she was making eggs for them but also made poached eggs for Brogan knowing he loved them but she was humming and had went outside after the other members had eaten but was bringing Brogan breakfast as she saw Brogan lying beside the lof they were sitting on last night.

She smiled blushing knowing that he would love this as his eyes opened but he smiled seeing her there but he smelled poached eggs.

"You made these for me?

I thought I was a meathead to you." he told her.

"Yes that's true sometimes.

But you've been my best friend since we were little." she told him.

He heard her stomach rumble as he laughed.

"Didn't you get breakfast?" he asked her.

Cookie shook her head.

"Nope.

I was up early cooking breakfast for the others." she said.

Brogan then shared eggs with her as she enjoyed them as much as he did but he noticed a smile on her face.

"I have to go.

I have to go to work remember?" she told him.

Brogan nodded seeing her get up and leave the movement hideout to go to Artie's castle to cook but he sighed knowing he would miss her and knew she'd come back later.

"Maybe I should go train.

That'll take my mind off things." he said going inside...

* * *

Meanwhile Artie was nervous hearing from Merlin that Morgan had returned to Worchester and knew that this wasn't good as the dorceror agreed but he relaxed seeing Shrek join them along with Cookie as she'd brought them some snacks but he saw she seemed calm than yesterday but wondered if Brogan was okay but the female ogre chef understood knowing that magic was not a good thing unless it was in the right hands but she sighed leaving but Artie wanted her to stay as they were friends but Shrek had a feeling she was thinking bout Brogan but she seemed a little sad.

She always wondered why Brogan didn't want help from others but he didn't know either as he saw Fiona come in looking worried as Cookie had a feeling that something had happened at the movement as Fiona nodded making Cookie tense up.

"Brogan isn't well.

He was sparring with Shrek as normal but then fainted.

The others don't know what to do." she answered.

Cookie was nervous as she needed to leave to see him but couldn't leave Artie right now but she hoped Brogan was okay but the young King insisted she go.

"Thanks Artie." she said leaving.

* * *

Morgan smiled seeing somebody enter.

It was somebody that Brogan and the movement thought they'd defeated but had returned.

It was Rumpe;lstilkin but he chuckled seeing Brogan was in pain knowing the young witch had cast an illness on the leader but he knew that Shrek and the others wouldn't find out or he was toast.

"Don't worry Rumpel.

Things will go as planned." Morgan reassured him.

He smiled knowing this was true...

* * *

Cookie was nervous entering Brogan's tent as worry filled her seeing him in bed pale and out of it but she was blinking back tears but trying not to show sadness in fronr of him but felt Brogan stroke her arm gently.

"Oh Brogi..." she said softly.

He coughed slightly but was trying to be brave for her sake.

It reminded him of when he was little and gotten sick with the flu but Cookie had been worried for his well- being but he then saw her stay there as she saw that the healers wanted to take a look at him but she knew that he wouldn't let them but she held his hand as they were examining him but he was okay.

"Don't worry Brogi.

They'll find out what's wrong with you." she told him.

"I know." he whispered.

She saw him fall asleep but decided to leave him to sleep.

She then went back to Far, Far Away to do some ingredient shopping as she wanted to make Brogan something special as she knew that he could use some warm soup.

She then saw Fiona join her at the market but she saw that she was very quiet and understood knowing that she cared about Brogan deeply and was curious as she wished ro know but they decided to return to the swamp as Cookie could make the soup there...

* * *

Cookie sighed as she and Fiona were in the kitchen of the swamphouse as Fiona was putting groceries away but she was feeling depressed again as Fiona wondered what was bothering her.

"You should tell what's bothering you.

You'll feel much better once you do." Fiona told her.

The female ogre chef sighed knowing she could trust her...

* * *

_It was a storny night as a young ogre girl was playing and running through the forest laughing with her best friend Brogan._

_"Hey you're it!" Cookie said to him._

_"Okay!_

_Won't your parents be mad if we're out here all alone?" he asked._

_"Nah._

_They're busy talking about grown- up stuff." she answered._

_Brogan and Cookie were playing but she heard commotion from her home but saw the monsters drag her parents away but had ordersw to bring her to a shelter but Brogan was scared as he tried to keep them from taking her away but had failed as he watched them take her away._

_"Cookie!" he roared as he watched the carriage leave..._

_

* * *

_

Fiona was stunned hearing this from Cookie but understood knowing how it felt to be alone and going through hardship as a child like her but she saw tears welling up in her eyes but she hugged her.

"T-Thanks Fiona.

The past always haunts me." she answered her.

"I know but you're feeling better, right?" she said.

Cookie nodded in reply as she was thinking about the past...


End file.
